Our Little World
by Yunkillable
Summary: Dropped.  Romano and Spain claim to be living in a different world, one where they are doing the most normal thing in the world. AU. Warning: OOC, violencce, blood, character death and torture.
1. The Beautiful Eyes of Italy

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.**

**This is done AU.**

**This was originally started for an one hundred themes challenge. Please enjoy. I apologise for any mistakes I made. Was questioning the age rating, if you believe it should be lower, just ask.**

**Warning contains: Character death, acting out of character, violence and some very weird actions. **

* * *

><p>"I'm not a bad man, I'm simply a misguided man. You understand don't you? We are birds of a feather after all. They said we're joined at the hip. Then one day that changed. It changed to me being your evil twin. I'm not evil, am I now? I'm misguided. Sadly, you have no excuse!" With that, a dagger went into his hand and I grinned, looking down at him. He screamed and thrashed, causing the knife to cut more. Blood coated his hand, him still screaming.<p>

"You're…a demon." He said panting. I leaned closer to him and my grin widened.

"And you're the Devil, Feliciano." I removed the knife, carefully cutting my brother's arm and hand as I did, before stabbing it into his shoulder. This time Feliciano bit his lip, drawing blood from it. I took out a Stanley knife, carving patterns into his already cut arm. They never saw me as much of an artist, but I was secretly good at carving. Curls and swirls were soon carved into his arm and I poured black ink into the cuts.

"Look Feliciano, your right arm is so pretty now." The coward was crying, how pitiful. Being the nice guy I am I put the Stanley knife away and went to get the kettle. It had had plenty of time to boil. I picked it up and carried it back through to where my beloved fratello lay on his bloodstained bed. He knew what I was going to do, so he wasn't surprised when I poured the boiling water over his face and neck. Feliciano cried out, shouting for anyone who came to mind to help him. His screams soon became annoying and gave me a headache. I took the empty kettle back downstairs, leaving it in the kitchen and taking an apple on my way out. I shoved the red apple into Feliciano's mouth. Finally, I didn't have to suffer his annoying screams and pleas for help. No one could help him now.

Tears were streaming down his tanned face as he looked over at me. Those eyes. Always making people love him. Making them want to help him out when he's in trouble. I myself fell for them once. That day I lost sight in an eye. Antonio was always nice about it but who cared about that sexy bastard's opinion. I was mocked by little kids with no fucking manners and it was all my brother's fault. Now he would feel my pain, only twice as bad.

The melon baller was almost the perfect size. I dug it into his eye sockets, he struggled and tried to scream but I'd duck taped the apple into his mouth. After pinning him down, I started to scoop out those beautiful eyes out. Blood was leaking down as he tried to cry. Since I'm such a nice guy, only one was removed. The eyeball in my hand seemed to just be staring at me, so I smiled at it then stabbed the Stanley knife into the eye Feliciano still had. Then, his nose was quickly removed and thrown to the side, along with the eye that had been removed. Now those eyes would never cause anyone pain again.

I ripped his shirt off and grabbed a pizza slicer. It quickly cut straight down his chest. Just above his belly button, I cut a horizontal line.

"See fratello, now you're perfect."

There was no response. No attempt to scream, or crying. Not even an attempt to breath. How weak, he gave up this quickly? Now that's just no fun.


	2. The Golden Hair of France

He woke up and looked at the mangled corpse of his brother. The Italian couldn't help but smile as he pushed the hair away from the empty eye socket, the remaining eye staring at the ceiling, split open. Falling asleep next to Feliciano, how unprofessional of him. Romano stood up to fixed his outfit, a light blue shirt with a short crimson tie and dark blue jeans, occasionally smiling at his masterpiece. Kneeling beside the bed, he kissed Feliciano's forehead, Feli always liked kisses in the morning.

There was a knock at the door and Romano stood back up, scowling before answering it. It was Antonio carrying a basket, wide grin across his face. The Italian gave him a questioning look and the Spaniard nodded, continuing to grin like a Cheshire cat. Romano let his friend into the small house but quickly closed the door behind him and locking it.

"Rat poison, apple corer, garlic crusher, new knives and one of those maths compass things." Antonio removed each item from the basket as he said their names and placed them on the table before placing the basket beside them.

"Take your pick, Antonio, it's about time you got into the swing of things in the world you have recently entered." Antonio looked over at Romano. If he was to be honest, he was scared, terrified even. The first time he had walked into this horrible place was when he had been lost on the way to delivering a parcel of kitchen supplies. A knife set to be exact. The place they were destined for could not be found and a storm rolled in, trees were collapsing and Antonio had ran into the home of Lovino Vargas. He was a lucky one, Romano figured he could put the Spaniard to good use and the Spaniard, who wasn't the greatest judge of character, had taken quite a liking to him.

Today was the day Antonio was going to finally properly enter the crazy world and he soon was in a small room. A blonde man lay, tied up and terrified, at his feet, muttering something in what seemed to be French.

"a-a-Antonio! Antonio! Save me, s'il vous plaît!" The man knew his name. Antonio didn't move for a second then realised who this was. Francis Bonnefoy lay there, his beard had grown along with his hair, and cuts covered his delicate skin. The Spaniard's eyes narrowed and he went over and picked up a rather large knife. He turned on his heels, walked over to the Frenchman and pulled him up by his hair, holding the knife close to the back of Francis' neck.

"Allons, Antonio! Je t'aime! I've always loved you and always will." Francis said panicking. The Spaniard cut off the bundle of hair he had grasped in his hand. The Frenchman let out a sigh of relief as he fell back onto the floor.

What a fool he had been for thinking he was safe. The knife was stabbed straight through his leg and he screamed out in pain. Crimson blood came rushing out of the wound as the knife was removed, as if trying to make a leap for freedom. The knife was roughly shoved into Francis' arm, causing his screams to grow louder. Antonio kneeled on Francis' chest, holding a sharpener that he had kept in his pocket in one hand and Francis' hand in the other. The Spaniard shoved a lean finger into the sharpener and twisted the small piece of stationary round and round, ripping at the flesh, nail and bone. He repeated this action on all of the Frenchman's fingers, seeming to enjoy the blood as it came out.

"Me amas? Is that why you left me for the maple syrup loving invisible man?" Antonio threw the sharpener to the side and started rummaging for something else, something more fun. Romano had left him so many fun things, but Antonio only wanted to use one of them at that moment, the oddest of things there, a bright red high heel sharpened to a fine point. As he returned to his struggling victim, he ignored his pleas. In no time at all, the heel was impaled into Francis' chest. The Spaniard pushed it in even further and moving it around before removing it.

"Adiós, 'amante'."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Rough translations**

**Allons, Antonio! Je t'aime!- Come on, Antonio! I love you!**

**Me amas?- You love me?**

**Adiós, "amante".- Farewell, "lover".**

**Hopefully I got that all right.**


	3. The Beloved Voice of Austria

"You did good for a first timer." Romano said and give a large kick into the corpse of the Frenchman's side before smiling at Antonio. The Spaniard smiled back at him with a less devilish smile.

Antonio had just made pasta for dinner. The two sat down at the table together and toasted drinks to a good days work.

"A few things about our world, Antonio, one is we don't let others in." Romano began and took a long drink from his glass of wine. "You're an exception of course, you may not seem like it on the outside but you belong in this world. Second thing, we can not pity those who we kill. Third, have fun while doing your work." Romano said the last one in a cheery voice, like a boss trying to motivate new workers.

"I'll never catch up to you, what was the guy who taught you like?" Antonio said, stealing a sip of wine from the other's glass.

"He was a smart man, taught me everything I know and never failed. He smiled as I killed him."

A corridor lay in the lower levels of this house, every door labelled in a strange way. Right at the end of this dark, eerie corridor, there was a single oak door. On this one, the sign read 'What Good is a Soundless Bird". It was the only door in the corridor that seemed silent so maybe this was the meaning behind the sign.

The door squeaked as it opened and the prisoner awoke , staring at the door. He had a terrified look when he saw the Italian come in the door. Roderich scratched at the shackles on his ankles, hoping he could some how escape from them and run. Lovino laughed and slowly approached him before kicking him over. Roderich looked at him, remembering all the times he had sat at the piano and played music for this man. The Italian stood on his chest, keeping the Austrian down. Lovino waited till he figured the man wouldn't even think of standing up as he walked over to the wardrobe.

To start, he took a rusty old shovel. He slowly approached his next victim with a grin spread wide across his face. Roderich stared at him with pleading eyes, pleading to be to just be killed on the spot and get it all over with. Of course he would not be given that pleasure, his captor wanted him to stay alive to see this happen. The Austrian lay still, trying his best to move, but he couldn't help it as he felt the shovel stab into his right hand. Yet still he didn't scream. Lovino stabbed at the hand with the shovel continually until the fingers became detached. The Italian threw the shovel to the ground and dipped his hand in the blood. On the Austrian's forehead he wrote "sing" and stuck up the man's hair with the blood in all sorts of directions.

Romano was growing impatient with the Austrian. On the left hand he bit the fingers off one by one hoping to hear a cry, but still, nothing. How he could stay quiet was a mystery.

Ever wondered what it's like to go through a cheese grater? (Well I'm going to guess it hurts.) Elbows, shoulders, wrists, ankles and knees were all grated to the bone. Roderich was growing weak, he'd lost so much blood, for all Lovino knew, the man could have been long since dead and he'd never know. The Italian broke Roderich's neck and back, leaving him in an odd position.

If he wasn't already dead, he'd be soon. Lovino took a knife in his hand, checking to make sure it was sharp. With it he split the man's neck wide open and blood gushed over them both. After what seemed like hours of fiddling around the man's neck with the knife, e found what he was looking for and took them.

The neck was stitched up sloppily and the expression fixed to the terrified look it originally had.

The blood was washed from the skin, but not the clothes and the Italian of course cleaned himself.

A flower scented perfume was sprayed on the corpse, Lovino didn't know which flower but it was one a certain brother liked.

The job finally done, Romano took the sign with him from the door as he went down the dark hallway, whistling one of the tunes Roderich once played for him. In his hands were the pianist vocal cords.

The hallway went silent as he whistled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally done and you got it before Da, lucky you. Never thought I'd be up at quarter to midnight studying how to remove vocal cords.  
><strong>

**I'll be answering questions about the story on my tumblr which can be found via a link on my Da**


End file.
